dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Current events
I think we should make this article more useful by only summarizing major releases, and linking to the complete description on the official forums. --TaviRider 19:45, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Well... as no one did nothing since July i decide to put all the info so we can have a clean record of all the information, then i will clean, summarize or code the info, and break it in blocks of 3 months and archive as its already old news, what i don't know is if we should intercalate Dofus news with the Wikia news or keep it separate? --Cizagna (Talk) 21:07, 18 December 2006 (UTC) i havent noticed any changes in the game i play in dofus for free....well can u people tell me how these updates have affected the free to play users -shades of heaven : If you read the current news you can see that most changes are display there, but there are 3 new chat channels, mini faces in guilds are change, some ranks in guilds have different names, lots of new recipes for carvers and smiths, specialization jobs (forgemages) are not independent so they dont ocuppy an actual slot so now a char can have 3 carver jobs (Staff, wand and bow) for example and at the same time posses the 3 job specializations of forgemage, lots of new items, new monsters, etc. --Cizagna (Talk) 02:34, 20 December 2006 (UTC) changed 13th january to 13th february i changed january to february because i think it was released on february not in january oram i wrong? dont know if i should post here 87.187.58.83 10:27, 17 February 2007 (UTC) bla0(my forum name) :Yes, it's ok. No need to comment your change, reason is obvious. Thanks. --Lirielle 10:30, 17 February 2007 (UTC) 13th feb 2008 In preparation for the 15th Feb 2008 anti-goldfarming change (it will no longer be possible to sell objects to NPCs), a lot of small modifications have been made to very low-level items. They now have small magic bonuses so they can be broken down for runes, e.g. Twiggy swords now have a +1 strength bonus. This means a lot of small updates are needed. I've done what I can (name of Incarnam Beer now Lemonade,twiggy swords bonus).sQuonk 00:31, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Really???? What on earth is the point of that? I'd like to complain, on the grounds that that would make it impossible to lose pods when overloaded. Complaining here doesn't do much good with IG, though. I also hope that it never gets through, like other stuff has...But if it is tomorrow...NOOO!!! AdventuresOfASquirrel T :Hmmmmm......it is 15 Flovor 638 - 13:54, and I can still sell to NPCs. I'm going to check those twiggy swords...I'm not sure you're correct about that. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 12:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC)(AWorriedSquirrel) ::Ok, the twiggy swords are +1 str, and all the initiate's weapons I could get from Telma Faker were +10 init. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 14:08, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::Buy/Sell is still an option, but prices have dropped significantly. Flint is one kama, as are experience scrolls. I'd have to do some more thourough checking to discover what other items have suffered, but not all have, especially ethereal weapons, as far as I can tell. AdventuresOfASquirrel T 00:50, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::From what i know its the german server who is testing this, they cant sell low items or they get 0 kamas, this is to avoid ppl farming stuff like for example wheat get 5000 and sell it to npc, well yes not to much, but goldfarming use programs to aid so they may have bots working 24/7 for personal experience i can make arround 15k wheat in 1 day, now put 10 accounts doing that so thats 150k kamas in 1 day easily. Also what ankama is trying to do is diminish the quantity of kamas ppl get so the market gets a slower inflation, yet they give a lot of kamas for low lvl battles. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:51, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Also rereading Squirrelladventures first comment... you can destroy items in your inventory, you dont have to sell/shatter/trade/drop items if you dont want them --Cizagna (Talk) 20:42, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Tuesday 15th April, 2007 Version 1.23.0 has been released. Unfortunately, the server is down for maintenance, so I don't know what had been released in this update, besides a new starting screen. If anyone knows, can they do something about making a page or section for it? Thanks, AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:40, 15 April 2008 (UTC)